FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to computer input devices such as a digitizers referred to as a touchpad for the control of a cursor upon a display screen of a computer system and more particularly to the systems and methods necessary to acquire signals from such input devices and to convert the acquired signals to digital codes that conform to industry standard computer input mouse protocols.